Majesty Hill
Majesty Hill was a flat topped hill at the intersection of Old King's Walk and View Street in the northeastern corner of the city of Darujhistan overlooking Daru Bay. A narrow park encircled the hill with sand-strewn pathways winding among centuries old acacias. At the park’s entrance near High Gallows Hill, stood a massive rough hewn stone gate known as Despot's Barbican, the last surviving remnant of the castle that once commanded Majesty Hill.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6 The hill was topped with several buildings,Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 20 the most notable of which was Majesty Hall (also known as the "Old Palace"), where the council of Darujhistan gathered to meet.Gardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.712 Access to the hill was through a set of stairs that switched back and forth up the flank of the hill. They were lined all the way by monuments, family shrines, and plaques commemorating victories.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 5 A carriageway from the south allowed access to the hill for members of the council and other officials.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 20 An artificial park was planted on the hilltop;Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 11 several paths led through this slim belt of woods and courts that encircled the top of the hill.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 20 Majesty Hall The entry to Majesty Hall opened upon a main reception hall lined by many doors.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 5 The council met in the Hall, in a room fashioned with a semicircular amphitheatre of seats. There was a raised speaker's platform with a lectern.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 5 A massive stone disc in Majesty Hall marked the Cycle of the Age, naming each year in accordance with its mysterious moving mechanisms. Great Hall The largest of the surviving ancient wings of Majesty Hall was known as the Great Hall.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 10 It was separated from the rest of the building by large copper and bronze panelled doors.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 9 The long hall was, for the most part, empty. The only light entered in long shafts from openings high up where the pale marble of the walls met the arched roof.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 10 It had a polished pink marble floorOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 9 and a pillared colonnade.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.501 In Orb Sceptre Throne The Jaghut Tyrant, under the guise of the Legate Jeshin Lim reopened the Great Hall with his Seguleh as guards. He started a construction project that marred the grounds atop the hill. A broad trench was dug up and back-filled. It cut through crushed gravel walkways, ornamental hedges and beds of flowering perennials. It described an immense arc heading off round the buildings.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 10 This circle protected the hill from the munitions of the Moranth during this subsequent attack on the city. Ultimately the circle was broken through the efforts of Duiker and Spindle, using an acid devised by Alchemist Baruk.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 20 The legate set up a large seat, or throne, of white stone blocks in the Great Hall,Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 10 and slept behind the great hall or throne room, in a small chamber.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 5Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 10 Notes and references de:Majestätshügel Category:Darujhistan